


车2

by Mufeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 代发, 原作者ID：yuyuanbobocha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufeng/pseuds/Mufeng
Relationships: 热销夫妇
Kudos: 25





	车2

“海洋和玫瑰混合在一起的味道，还挺好闻的呢。”男人撩开她的黑色卷发，将头凑近她的脖颈处，温热的吐息尽数喷薄于那方白皙肌肤间。

迪丽热巴不自在地避了避，身上过分脆弱的omega腺体就这么完完全全暴露在alpha的獠牙之下，这让一向习惯于同他人保持距离的她有些不适应。

可下一秒由于过分贴近而带来的alpha信息素味道铺天盖地向她袭来，让本就处在发情期的敏感身体内情潮愈发汹涌起来。

性事方面全然一张白纸的女人抬起头来无措地望着肖战，凭着omega本能无意识蹭了过来，鼻尖呼吸的热气喷在他脸上，身上携带的玫瑰花香浓烈地环绕四周，而这一切都在不停地诱惑着肖战引以为傲的理智。

没有alpha能抵抗这般极致的诱惑，多年梦寐以求，温香软玉在怀，饶是一贯温和淡定的肖战也不由得带上了几分狠劲去吻住身下美人馨香的唇。

肖战在亲吻的间隙望见女人半阖的漆黑眼底涌起深色的潮水，渗透着欲望的嫣红之色，似是要将人拉入其中堕落深渊。

那就堕落吧。

他捉住她的手，更加用力地唇齿交缠，近在咫尺的呼吸黏腻而粗重，炙热的气息全都落到了彼此的鼻尖。空气中的海洋和玫瑰混合在一起，从此密不可分。

我心甘情愿，无怨无悔。

唇舌翻搅起内心愈发炽热的欲望，两个人动作间已是衣衫半褪，肖战本来捧着脸颊的手一路下滑，一只手揽住迪丽热巴盈盈一握的细腰，另一只手则不老实地探入女人身下一汪水泽中，挥动间翻搅起更大的水声。

刚开始进入的滋味并不好受，迪丽热巴红唇之间喷薄出滚烫的玫瑰香气，待肖战四处游弋的手指不经意间戳到一个敏感处时，她才不自觉叫出了声，尾音上翘得十八弯，在安静的房间里显得格外婉转诱人。

肖战挑了眉再望去时，小姑娘早已娇羞得眼眶都红了一圈儿，咬着水光丰润的红唇却硬是不肯再泄露一句。

肖战见她这副模样便顿时起了逗弄的心思:“怎么不叫了。”他俯身亲昵地咬着她的耳含笑道，“小狐狸多叫几声，哥哥爱听。”

这个人！迪丽热巴恨恨地瞪了他一眼，怎么之前没看出来还是个说荤话的主儿！

殊不知自己这般面色绯红眼波流转的瞪视落在肖战眼中便是含羞带怯的挑逗，男人呼吸一窒，眸光暗沉下来，那里面深邃晦涩，宛如暗河将人于无声无息之间地吞没。

“热巴……热巴……”他一边甜甜蜜蜜唤着她的名字凑上前去讨一个缠绵的吻，一边扶着她的腰借着水液的润滑一点点挺入。

得益于omega天生的身体结构和肖战之前耐心的开发，迪丽热巴蹙着眉，几个深呼吸之后，总算慢慢适应。

“好了么热巴，我忍得好累哦。”男人哑着嗓音软绵绵地在她耳边撒娇。迪丽热巴翻了个白眼，她现在算是看清楚了，肖战本质上就是一头披着羊皮的狼！

“好、好了。”迪丽热巴呵出一口热气，omega的体液又自觉地开始分泌流淌，下身湿漉漉的一片，脸颊连带着眼尾都晕开了赤色，被不停颤动的睫羽落下的鸽灰色阴影覆住。

沸腾的情欲火焰要将彼此都烧灼成灰，肖战扶着她的细腰一次又一次深入，破开柔软而紧致的软肉。肌肤磨合处似是有细密微小的电流顺着神经蜿蜒而上，大脑皮层爆炸开强烈的快感，反馈到全身上下，让每一寸肌肤都不可抑制地升腾起情欲的绯色。

有更大的水声响起来，和着夜里起起伏伏的婉转呻吟，共奏成一曲夜半情歌。

“阿战，阿战……”

女人的眼瞳涣散着光，雾蒙蒙地笼着一把氤氲水汽，沸腾的火光亮在眼底，他望向她的漆黑眼眸，宛若隔着烟雨窥一场飘渺焰火。

她在他背上抓出红痕来，把气儿压在喉咙里发出颤颤巍巍的断续呻吟，像是狂风暴雨中飘荡的一介孤舟，只能用力地抓紧身上唯一的浮木，茫茫然不知南北西东。

“我在，热巴。”他找到她的手十指紧扣，宛如定下某种生死契约，“我会永远在你身边，我心爱的美人。”

从数年前的惊鸿一瞥，到后来的念念不忘，他们经历过岁月蹉跎，兜兜转转一路走来才终于重逢，肖战深知只有变得强大，自己才有站在她身边保护她的能力。

为了你，我愿意变成更好的自己。

“热巴，我爱你。”随着男人的最后一声落下，攀上顶峰的瞬间迪丽热巴眼前爆炸开刺目的白光，海洋的清爽气息将她铺天盖地重重淹没，她被浸没在数万千里的深海之中窒息沉浮。

她紧紧拥抱住她唯一的救赎，她心甘情愿沉没，再也不愿离开。


End file.
